Invader
Invader is a supporting character in the roleplay. she is a student in the same high school as Sam and Taurtis and is also in the same class. In cool son 2, Invader visits Tokyo to see her "uncle" Jangus Lipperbottom (DrNurseMD) who isn't her real uncle but is like an uncle to her. Appearance Invader has short blonde hair with a bang covering her right eye. Her most prominent feature is her black beard that she said is due to a medical condition. She has also stated that it grows super fast, and it has been noticed that it will grow partially back within a day. Invader wears the standard sailor school uniform which consist of a navy skirt, white shirt with the red ribbon and black shoes. Invader only shaved her beard for Sam, after Sam had broken up with her she let it grow back. Invader's gym wear includes very short, navy shorts. Along with the standard white top. Personality Invader is nice but slightly obsessive, and would give all her Yen (Japanese currency) just to go to prom with Sam. Her feelings for Sam are unrequited. As Sam and Taurtis witnessed, Invader is surprisingly fast, and she claims that she did Cross Country. Sam also claims that he did cross country in season 1 and 2. Sadly Sam can not run as fast as Invader. Relationships Love Interests Sam= Invader is convinced that Sam and her are dating and she tells him repeatably that she loves him. Unfortunately, her feelings for Sam are unrequited. It was discovered that she owns a Senpai shrine of Sam and collects his saliva. She even possesses a Sam's old teddy (mr sngglemuffins.) |-|Dom= Invader is Dom's ex-girlfriend. He is convinced that Sam and her are dating. Invader is shown to not like Dom at all and said that he did bad stuff while they were dating. Other Paul Blart= Invader is Paul Blart's daughter and she seems to idolize her father by copying his stalking methods. 'Trivia' *Invader is played by a male minecrafter. *She only shaved to get Sam *She wanted to fight Sookie to get Sam *She didn't like Samantha *In S2E38 it is revealed that she is Canadian, and that this explains her facial hair *In S1E50, while drunk, Invader says "aboot" and Sam comments "She almost sounds Canadian right now", which may mean she tries hiding her Canadian accent most of the time *After falling into a vat of acid, we see her again in S2E44 with a beardless but scarred face *One change in the Alternate Timeline (caused by retrieving the Necronomicon) is that Invader's face returns to "normal" (i.e. bearded) *Also in the Alternate Timeline, she hates Sam for killing her mother, Kelly Blart, 2 years prior to episode S2E50, by rigging her Segway *Another change in the Alternate Timeline is that Invader has been dating Grian (in an open relationship) for a year, partly due to their friendship growing as he comforted her after her mother's death Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Students Category:Supporting characters Category:In love Category:Tokyo Soul